


Don’t Fight It

by Alexela_Write



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexela_Write/pseuds/Alexela_Write
Summary: Andrew helps Gavin realize somethings he didn’t know about himself. Emily is briefly mentioned.A/B/O dynamics





	Don’t Fight It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My stupid ass friend group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+stupid+ass+friend+group).



> This is a bet/joke fanfic featuring my friends. My first romance-smut writing as well oof  
> Y’all I’m sorry for how shitty it is
> 
> I know jack-shit about A/B/O so sorry if you were expecting something good. I merely added it in because of an inside joke between my friends.
> 
> Hey! Don’t criticize this, it’s not a legit work. I don’t except you to actually read it either.

The door closed.  
Andrew pushed Gavin onto the bed. Gavin’s mind was racing as Andrew climbed over him. “Don’t fight it.” Andrew breathed calmly as he adjusted to be completely over the quivering omega. “I had a feeling you liked me, but when Emily told me you were gay, it was confirmed.”  
Andrew ran his hand into Gavin’s soft puppy hair, staring intently at his new caught prey.

Andrew had been wanting to dominate over Gavin since they first met. Andrew was a beta & Gavin an omega, an odd pair since it was typical for Alphas to mate with Omegas.

Gavin tried to shift out from under Andrew, stammering as he tried to get himself out of the situation, “I’m not- not gay Andrew. I- I swear.”

“I don’t think you’re so sure.”  
Andrew stated, bending down to Gavin’s neck and beginning to kiss it with heavy lustful breaths. Gavin struggled before relaxing as he felt a calming-euphoric sensation rush throughout him as Andrew planted a final soft kiss on the upper part of his neck.

The blonde beta released his hand from Gavin’s hair, letting it travel down to the omega’s side. Gavin’s breaths got shallower as Andrew slid his hand under Gavin’s shirt whilst sliding down to lick the boy’s stomach.

“What are you about to do to me?” Gavin said exasperated, involuntarily moaning as Andrew moved lower & lower.

Andrew got up, taking off his shirt.  
“I think you know exactly what I’m going to do.”

He unzipped Gavin’s pants.  
“I’m going to take everything from you. I’m going to own you. You’re going to be mine." Andrew said letting a new hidden side come out.  
"It won't hurt as much if you don't move.”

Andrew pulled off Gavin’s pants throwing them on the floor, following them with him own, he proceeded to tear off Gavin’s underwear with his teeth partially tearing them in the process. He hauled one of Gavin’s legs on to his shoulder, moving the other on his hip. Gavin's once relaxed face was now unsure of the situation. Andrew bent Gavin’s body over uncomfortable.

Gavin felt something slip inside him, the thing beginning to twist and press. He whimpered as another slipped within him, making his entrance stretch in a new unexperienced sensation; a mix of pleasure & uncertainty. “Relaxing darlin’, I’m only preparing you.” Andrew reassured Gavin by nuzzling his cheek & a giving a soft kiss to his ear. Andrew removed his digits & lined himself up to Gavin before forcing himself inside the omega suddenly, without giving a single warning.

Gavin inhaled sharply as he felt his body tighten at the new feeling.

"Please, stop!" Gavin managed cried out, trying to ignore the increasingly favorable feeling inside him. Andrew ignored him, picking up speed now, thrusting hard into the melwing omega. Andrew held him in place by his wrists.

Gavin felt like his insides were being ripped out of him. What had he been thinking? Letting Andrew into his house that night..he-  
Andrew’s length hit something inside of him interrupting his thoughts.

It was something that made Gavin feel like fireworks were going off in his body. Andrew hit it again and again, growling as he slammed harder and harder.

Gavin’s body was frozen; incapable of moving due to the sparks of exhilaration rushing through his body as he experienced every thrust.

He through his head back, stiffening his body as he grasped at the covers of his now torn up bed. He was sweating & breathing hard as he felt Andrew lips come onto his, a kiss filled with lust, love, & desperation. Gavin kissed back, fulling letting himself realize that this was something he truly liked.

Andrew is now kissing and slamming into Gavin with no remorse chasing his high point. Andrew let a hand leave Gavin’s wrist and instead embraced that hand with Gavin’s, squeezing it comfortingly.

He started pushing even harder, knotting into the omega, stretching his ass over & over. Seconds later, the two teens were screaming out as they reached their climax. Andrew forcing himself faster into Gavin, and Gavin clenching onto Andrew like his life depended on it. “Just a little more..” Andrew managed to shudder out before releasing into Gavin, the omega following suit. Andrew let go of Gavin slowly taking himself out and flopping next to his now claimed mate. They breathe heavy labored breaths as they assess what has just happened between them. Gavin swallows and turns over to Andrew collapsing onto him in a hug.

“Thank you.”

Andrew put his hand on Gavin’s head.  
“You’re welcome.”


End file.
